A Spirit Named Sprite
by naioka1992
Summary: when Aelita's strange friend from an uncharted, deXANAised section of Lyoko, strange things begin to happen. How is Sprite involved in it all? Chapter2: Chapter one was not all it seemed, or so we find out...
1. Spiritual Fighting

A Spirit Named Sprite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Code: Lyoko' or anything else this might relate to. I also don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' because I know this is a crossover with it, slightly. (Only with ideas, not with characters though.)

Note: I might add to this disclaimer in later chapters.

Chapter 1 – Spiritual Fighting

Aelita walked calmly through the forest region, into a place she knew she had never taken Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. Not even Jeremie was aware of its existence.

For although it pained her to keep such a beautiful part of Lyoko away from her friends, the ones who had helped her, she had to. Aelita had no choice.

She spotted a faintly-yellow light up ahead, round some of the trees that stretched across this strangely flat and wide ground. The ground was like a large clearing, with a winding forest of its own surrounding it. Aelita could only reach it by instinct, and had stumbled upon it when she had been exploring Lyoko one of the first times.

After some later research once her memory was returned, she found that her father had created it for her, as a safe-haeven away from Cartherage: XANA's most obvious place to create his monsters and spread his power across Lyoko. XANA had never been able to reach it.

Aelita had been told as soon as she had found the place, which she had named "Faerie Light" that, should she ever be devirtualised, she would return to here safely, ready to rejoin the battle quickly.

This was why she had taken so many chances when in time of need, but also felt that she shouldn't make her friends suspicious. Nor should she over-use Faerie Light.

The faintly-yellow, almost white, but a soft-white, light that she had seen, excited Aelita beyond comparison. She broke into a run, chasing after it, watching it dance out of her clear sight, stopping her from seeing the source of the light, if indeed there was one.

The light stopped in the exact middle of a clearing, where Aelita smiled, seeing that it was what she had expected it to be.

As always when she finally saw the light clearly, for it was always the same, Aelita would find it was a small creature.

She was about the size of a five-year-old girl, but she looked about fourteen. She was always laughing and dancing around the plain, catching Aelita's eyes and then leading her to the clearing, where she would dance freely for her.

Well, Aelita called it dancing, but she was really just spinning around the clearing happily, without a care in Lyoko or Earth's world. Aelita sometimes wondered if she knew about Earth, and what Lyoko was.

She was completely yellow, from the soft light that surrounded her always. She was the average fairytale-fairy, with long, thin wings that looks like transparent-leaves almost. She wore a small bodice of a top, with a short, bushy skirt, already attached to the top. Her body was well-matured and filled out, and she was a pretty little thing.

She had lovely blonde-looking hair that looked to be died by the light that forever surrounded her. There were a few ringlets on the top of her hair, with a silky cover under that all the way around. The ringlets were shinny, and bounced sweetly around at the slightest twitch of her head.

Aelita smiled warmly and ran to join the girl, whom she had merely christened "Sprite". She was the little light of hope for Lyoko, and was the sole reason why Aelita had named her haeven Faerie Light.

Sprite had always been fun to talk to, with her sweet little five-year-old-sounding voice, and her charming innocence, much like Aelita's own, especially compared to Yumi, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich.

Aelita had explained to Sprite about her friends and XANA and what Lyoko as, but the faerie never seemed to take her that seriously. She believed her, but never showed or expressed any worry for the matters. Only XANA seemed to dampen her naturally happy and joyful demeanour.

Sprite was also the one who had explained to her how she would appear at Faerie Light should she be devirtualised and run out of life points. Mostly though, the girls just stuck to talking, laughing and dancing.

'Sprite!' Aelita called, for she knew now that the little faerie had adopted that as her name. Sprite turned and giggled childishly when she saw Aelita.

'Aelita! You has come! How is you?' she called back, still twirling and spinning about madly, as if it would solve all the problems in the world. Aelita chuckled at her bad grammar.

'That's you _have_ come, and how _are_ you!' she corrected gently. Her eyes softened. 'And yes, I am fine.' She added gently.

Sprite sat down on the ground with a bump, sitting there, stunned, as if wondering whether to cry or not, before letting out a small giggle. She looked back to Aelita, almost seriously, her face almost rid of all emotion.

'Good.' She replied with a warm but calm smile. Aelita smiled back and sat opposite her friend.

'Sprite? Are you alright?' asked Aelita worriedly, concerned at seeing her normally joyfully active friend so quiet and still. Sprite looked back up at her with wide, hazel eyes.

'Sprite fine: thinking deep, as Aelita say. Sprite get…feeling. Sprite see…peoples. They is fighting. Sprite no like to fight.' She shook her head sadly, her hair, died blonde by the light, bouncing around her shoulders.

Aelita smiled in relief, and hugged her friend happily.

'You are deep in thought. You get _a_ feeling. You see peo_ple_. They _are_ fighting. And you should say "_I_ _don't_ like to fight", okay Sprite?' she corrected. Sprite smiled happily and nodded, her hair bouncing around again.

'Sprite gets her words all muddles and wrong. They come out different to how Aelita says it. Sprite…I is confuddled.' She smiled shyly at the encouraging smile Aelita gave her when she used "I" instead of "Sprite".

'Well done Sprite!' she congratulated. 'But you mean _confused_ instead of confuddled. You're getting better, though!' she added joyfully. Sprite beamed at her, and started to dance again.

She began to twirl again: more organised as if she were in her own personal ballet. Aelita watched, fascinated as the little faerie twirled and hopped her away across and around the clearing.

She glanced up as a small pulsation floated through the ground. Sprite's eyes snapped open in shock, and she lost her balance at the next pulsation: falling to the ground with a bump. Aelita helped her up hurriedly.

'Goodbye Sprite! I need to go and warn Jeremie and my other friends that XANA has woken up! Goodbye!' she called back over her shoulder as she started to run. She saw Sprite nod, smiling as she called back one last time.

'Zan is mean! Let Aelita-friends fight! Sprite no like to fight, but Aelita-friends must! Sprite saw!' she called.

On Earth, it was lunchtime at Kaedic Academy in France. Odd Delle-Robia, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama were all sat on a bench in the playground, talking about anything and everything.

'So I told Marie to mind her own business and she slapped me! Me! How could she, I mean I'm irresistible!' Odd was joking. Yumi and Ulrich were trying not to laugh at him.

'Odd, you are such an idiot!' Yumi managed out, while chuckling nonetheless. Odd frowned and then grinned back like the joker he was known to be.

Jeremie Belpois ran up to them suddenly, bending over to catch his breath, holding his laptop in one hand while resting it on his knee while he bent over.

'Guys! Aelita has just contacted me!' he told them, 'XANA has launched an attack! We have to get to the factory right away!' The other three glanced at each other, before they all nodded firmly to Jeremie.

The four made their way to the park, where they took their usual route through a sewer to get to the factory, where the super-computer containing Lyoko was. Jeremie took his place at the computer, while Odd, Ulrich and Yumi made their way to the scanners to get virtualised so they could help Aelita.

Once they were on Lyoko, they would defeat XANA's monsters, which were sent to try and stop Aelita from getting to the tower XANA had activated so he could launch his attack. Once she was there, she would deactivate the tower, thus stopping his attack.

'Transfer: Yumi, transfer: Ulrich, transfer: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich, scanner: Odd, scanner: Yumi. Virtualisation!'

Aelita managed to materialise herself from Faeries Light to just behind a rock in the desert region. She gasped as the other three landed, knowing how close things had been.

Aelita composed herself and smiled warmly as she stepped out to meet her friends. They smiled back.

Aelita was able to materialise herself to anywhere on Lyoko from Faeries Light, except by a Passage Tower – the ones XANA activated. She could also materialise herself into Faeries Light from anywhere, but it was easier to let instinct guide her there through the forest region.

'Hello Aelita, glad to see you're okay.' Yumi greeted her with a small wave. Aelita smiled back.

'It's good to see you three as well! Come on, the activated tower is this way.' She told them, indicating to the north of her. She broke into a run, knowing the others would be behind her. She gasped as two crabs stepped out in front of her, blocking her way.

She skidded to a halt, landing on the ground. The crabs bore down on her, and she took a hit to the leg, just before Ulrich destroyed her injurer.

The seconds was also taking aim, and Aelita got up and ran, just as Yumi hit the second crab with her fan. She hit the ground and caught the fan easily.

But XANA wasn't done. Odd pounced immediately, as three blocks scuttled out as well. All three aimed to Aelita, who was trying to reach rocks for cover before they were destroyed by the blocks.

Odd destroyed one, but was hit by another, while the third took aim at Aelita, hitting her in the lower-stomach. It quickly aimed again at Yumi as she approached with her fan.

The second, the one that had hit Odd, was able to shoot Yumi side-on, saving the third block, and sending Yumi onto the ground on her side from the force of the blast. It was then destroyed by Ulrich instead.

The third and final block hit Ulrich, but was eventually finished off by Odd. Aelita crept out from behind a rock slowly and cautiously.

'Are you alright, Aelita?' asked Ulrich. Aelita nodded. They moved forwards again, being careful to try and avoid monsters.

They were later caught by a megatank, which immediately started aiming for Aelita. Yumi used her fan to distract the bock; while Aelita ran for cover; Ulrich prepared to block the blast and Odd made aim at the eye of XANA.

It exploded, and Aelita sighed in relief. Yumi frowned.

'This is weird. Why are they all after Aelita all of a sudden?' she wondered. Aelita frowned and gasped.

'Sprite!' she whispered.

'Did you say something, Aelita?' asked Ulrich calmly. Aelita looked at them all and shook her head.

'Nothing. Honestly, it's nothing.' She assured them. Odd nodded and they started on towards the tower. But Aelita was still worried.

She sighed as she deactivated the tower at last, knowing things would go back in time on Earth, though on Lyoko things always stayed the same.

She decided to materialise herself in Faeries Light instead of going through the forest region. She spotted Sprite's light in seconds, and ran after it. She sighed in contentment when she saw her friend dancing away peacefully.

'Aelita! How are Aelita-friends?' she enquired. Aelita smiled widely.

'Well done, Sprite! You used "are instead of "is"! That's good! Well done!' she told her, hugging her gently but happily. 'And my friends are fine, thank you.' She added more calmly.

Sprite beamed. 'Zan be mean to Aelita and Aelita-friends.' Her pointy, pixie ears drooped sadly, and her smiled turned sad. She sniffed pitifully. 'Sprite no like Zan. He mean to Aelita and Aelita-friends.' She added, nodding her head slowly.

'You mean ZAN_A_, Sprite. ZAN_A_.' Aelita told her slowly. Sprite nodded.

'He. He big, Big Bad Evil Meanie.' She said with another nod of her head. 'Sprite no like Zan…Zan_ah_.' She corrected herself. Aelita's smiled widened and Sprite smiled back shyly.

'Sprite, keep working on the things I've taught you already, okay? Say "I" instead of "Sprite" and things like that, yeah?' Aelita told her. Sprite nodded.

'…I-I will try.' She said uncertainly. Aelita beamed at her and nodded. Sprite beamed back, knowing she had gotten it right.

She got up again and began her own little ballet again. Aelita watched her, before singing softly for her. Sprite changed her dance to match her tune, still swirling and twirling happily.

'Aelita? Aelita are you there?'

Aelita gasped as Jeremie's voice rang over Lyoko. She bid farewell to Sprite, before materialising herself in the forest region, since it was closest and easiest to get to.

She popped up on screen, looking almost breathless, like usual. She smiled and waved.

'Hello Jeremie!' she greeted. She saw Odd, Ulrich and Yumi waving to her over Jeremie's shoulder. She waved back, before turning back to Jeremie.

'What's wrong?' she asked him. Jeremie frowned.

'We were wondering if you were okay, you know, after the last attack. XANA's monsters were all set on _you_.' He added. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich all nodded.

Aelita frowned. 'Come to Lyoko: I need to show you something.' She told them, before going off-screen at once.

'Aelita? Aelita! Aelita are you still there!' she heard Jeremie call. Aelita crouched behind a tree. She sighed once, before letting instinct guide her back to Faeries Light.

Before, all the other times she had known Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, something inside of Aelita had told her not to let them into Faeries Light, nor to tell them of its existence. Now that…barrier, had lifted, and Aelita got a strong urge to show them her haeven.

She smiled as she heard Yumi's voice, just as she spotted Sprite's light again.

'We'd better get to the factory right away.'

**Well, there you have it people. I really hope you like it: I have no idea where this came from! The whole YGO thing will come in later, I promise you. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Wake Up Call

A Spirit Named Sprite

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 2 – Wake Up Call

'We'd better get to the factory right away.' Yumi decided. Odd and Ulrich nodded firmly. So did Jeremie.

'She was in the forest region last. We'll start there: come on!' he cried, getting up and running towards the park.

'Transfer: Odd, transfer: Ulrich, transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Odd. Virtualisation!'

Yumi landed softly on a rock in the forest region, watching Odd and Ulrich land on either side of her.

They got up, running at once towards the tower, where Jeremie thought Aelita had been taken to.

'Yumi! Odd! Ulrich! Let your instinct guide you to me! Follow your hearts!' Aelita called to them. They all looked around but couldn't see their friend.

Aelita chuckled softly. 'I am not here. Follow your hearts!'

Yumi shrugged, and ran on, following her every instinct on where to go. Odd and Ulrich split up from her, until they were each running their own path, each towards Faeries Light.

Yumi fell through a faintly visible barrier, landing on all fours on the ground. It was much harder than going into and out of a tower.

She stood up and looked around. She saw Odd and Ulrich pass through the barrier the same way, falling to their hands and knees as well.

'Odd! Ulrich!' she called, 'are you okay?' she asked them. Both boys nodded, and Yumi sighed in relief.

'Good!'

'Aelita!' yelled Odd suddenly. Ulrich and Yumi both turned to see what Odd saw. Aelita was stood there, watching them all. She was leant against a tree, smiling happily, like she was holding in laughter almost.

'Aelita?' Ulrich asked, gazing around at the new, denser patch of forest. 'What is this place?' he asked her, looking back to the elf. She chuckled again.

'I call it Faeries Light. It is my safe-haeven. You can only reach it by instinct, and I decided to show it to you.' She explained calmly.

'Why didn't you tell us before?' asked Yumi. Aelita frowned.

'I'm not sure. Something was always advising me not to, and today that just…disappeared.' She told them, whilst still frowning at the ground. Odd gulped.

'Urr, Aelita? What's that?' he asked, pointing to a faint, soft-yellow light. Aelita smiled in joy, and raced towards it, just as it dodged round a corner.

'Follow me!' she called back to her friends. They glanced at each other, before doing as she said.

They slowed to a stunned stop as they ran into the clearing after Aelita. Sprite was dancing again, completely unaware of the newcomers with Aelita.

She gasped and stopped dancing at once when she saw them. She looked at them for a few seconds, before running to hide behind a nearby tree opposite the group.

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich looked to Aelita uncertainly. She smiled to Sprite, who was peeking out from round the tree.

'Its okay, Sprite,' She told her gently, 'these are my friends, they help me fight XANA.' She explained. Sprite nodded shyly, and stepped out from behind her tree.

'Aelita-friends help Aelita, now Sprite let Aelita help Aelita-friends.' She said suddenly. Aelita frowned.

'_You_ were the thing in my head telling me not to bring them here?' she asked the faerie. Sprite frowned, and then shrugged.

'Sprite no know.' She told her happily. Aelita sighed, and watched as Sprite's eyes grew to twice their size as she looked at Yumi, Odd and Ulrich.

'Ohh…Aelita-friend pretty.' She said. Aelita glanced back at her friends.

'I think she means you, Yumi.' She told her with a smile. Yumi smiled warmly at the little spirit.

'So who is she, Aelita? What is she? Does she help XANA?' she asked.

Sprite heard this and stamped her foot. 'Sprite no work for Zan…Zan_ah_…! NO work for Zan_ah_! Zanah mean to Aelita and Aelita-friends! No work for him!' she argued. Aelita walked towards the sprite and wrapped her arms around her soothingly.

'This is Sprite. I don't know her real, name but that's even what she calls herself. I don't think she knows much English, though, as you just heard.' She chuckled softly. 'I don't now what she is exactly, but she definitely doesn't work for XANA. I think she might be a faerie, I'm not sure.' She added

'Sprite think she faerie…Sprite no know that either…' he ears drooped sadly again, but she soon perked up, breaking free from Aelita's embrace to dance around her joyfully.

'Sprite dance!' she cried happily, springing around the clearing. Yumi giggled at her actions, and Odd and Ulrich couldn't help but smile. Sprite stopped and sat down cross-legged on the grass in front of them. She pointed to herself.

'Sprite…Aelita…' she continued, pointing to Aelita. She frowned and cocked her head cutely. 'Who Aelita-friends names?' she wondered. It sounded as if she had forgotten they were there.

Aelita smiled wider. 'This is Yumi, Ulrich and Odd.' She told her, gesturing to each one as she went. Sprite smiled back and nodded, her ears flopping slightly, her ringlets bouncing.

'Hi Sprite!' Odd greeted, sitting next to the girl. He looked round at the clearing. Branches were woven together almost, making a sort-of roof over them. Unseen birds flew and sang above them.

'Nice to meet you, Sprite.' Yumi told the young faerie, sitting on her other side. Ulrich smiled down at her, and sat next to Yumi. Aelita sat next to Odd.

'Yeah, it's good to met you, Sprite.' Ulrich agreed with Yumi. Aelita smiled at her friend.

Sprite blinked. 'Aelita-friends Yumi…Odd…and Ulrich Sprite-friends too?' she wondered. All four nodded. Sprite beamed and started to dance again.

Ulrich smiled. 'She really likes to dance, huh?' she asked. Aelita nodded.

'It's what she does most, actually. She's almost like a little sister.' Aelita giggled, and watched the faerie dancing.

'I'm glad you showed Faeries Light to us, Aelita.' Yumi told her. 'Sprite is great.' Odd and Ulrich nodded.

'Yeah, she's really sweet.' Odd agreed. Ulrich grinned.

'I have to admit it, I really like her: she's cute.' He added hurriedly, glancing at Yumi, who grinned: she knew what he meant.

Aelita smiled back. 'I'm glad you like her - !'

_Aelita sat up in her bed, panting heavily. In the bed on the opposite wall to her's, a figure stirred._

'_Urgh…Aelita? Are you okay? Did you have another bad dream about the Hermitage?' Yumi asked groggily. Her parents had moved back to Japan after deciding Yumi should experience life on her own for a bit. She shared a dorm with Aelita._

_Aelita shook her head, her eyes still wide from the reality of it all._

'…_N-No. Not about the Hermitage…about an old friend. Yumi, get Odd and Ulrich: I'll get Jeremie.' She said, suddenly moving into action._

'_What? Aelita, why?' asked Yumi, angry to be pulled form her bed so late. Aelita sighed._

'_Because I just remembered someone I forgot…Yumi, I have to go back to Lyoko.' Yumi blinked through the dark._

'_Bloody hell,' she muttered, 'that must have been some bloody nightmare for all of this.'_

_Aelita turned back to her, knowing she hadn't meant to have heard Yumi's words._

'_Trust me, Yumi, if I don't go, things will get worse than a late night and a nightmare.' She told her._

_Yumi's eyes widened, and she leapt from her bed. She pulled on a nightgown, and the two girls started for the two dorms._

**Well, whadda ya think? Basically, the first chapter and up to the big bit in italics, it was all Aelita's dream, okay? Okay.**

**Anywho, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
